When Things Are Left Undone, They Are Left Open
by diannariquelme
Summary: It has been a year since Annie and baby Eve have been reunited with George, Nina, and Mitchell. Things could not be any better than they are in Heaven... until an old enemy appears. What evil must they fight? Will Mitchell and Annie's love be tested?
1. Episode 1

**Prior to reading this, read the prologue. It's found under the story Going Home. Please comment and review. Thanks so much 3**

**Episode One**

Annie bit her lower lip as she managed to slip baby Eve's arms into the onesie. She was not getting any bigger, as if that were possible in Heaven, but Eve was getting stronger… somehow. Annie knew this but some part of her wanted to see her little girl grow up. Wasn't this a normal desire? Annie thought so and shrugged it off.

Annie bounced the baby up and giggled when the baby smiled and made the gurgling sound babies make when they are trying to catch their breath and laugh at the same time. "Aren't you a big lady?" Annie planted a smacking kiss on the baby's plump cheek. "Who's Annie's princess? Who's Annie's-" Annie cried out and almost dropped Eve, when a warm hand landed on her shoulder.

Annie turned around and met Mitchell's smug grin. "So you fancy yourself smart?"

Mitchell pouted his lower lip feign offense. He had his arms crossed over his chest, but immediately reached them out towards Annie as she grabbed Eve's blanket and stuffed bunny, named Lolly. "Dearie… wait love. I was just havin' a bit o' fun. Yeah?" His dark green eyes softened as they caught the early afternoon sunlight of September seeping through the windowed curtains. Annie noticed this, and it did take her breath away as they always had every time, but this time she was upset. He knew how much she hated to be surprised, especially with the baby in her arms. But, no, Mitchell had to do it. He once said he liked the way she squealed. She tried to stop it for a while, but he encouraged her with surprises like presenting flower bouquets when she showered.

It was Eve's nap time and Annie was determined to read to her a story about a fuzzy caterpillar and hum her to sleep. So, she made her way past Mitchell, ignoring his pleading and hoping he would not see the smile forming at the corners of her mouth.

"Com'on, love… don't be mad at me. I swear I didn't mean nothin' by it." Mitchell followed her out of the sitting room and up the stairs. "I love it when you get scared."

"You love it! That is the craziest thing I've heard," she quickly turned around, "and have I heard some crazy things."

"Yeah, but you like it… I know you do." Mitchell looked up at her, taking the moment to soak in her stern look, which was becoming more and more comical every passing second. He had no restraint and let go a chuckle.

"Uhhh…" Annie swung around and found Eve's room.

To only aggravate her more, he entered as well and sat on the floor by her feet once she tucked Eve in the crib.

"So, you're just going to follow me about?"

Mitchell nodded, "I am going to do that for all eternity." He didn't mean for it to come out all sappy, but at seeing her light up he was glad he said it. He, then, knew he meant every word. He loved her and if that was going to make her shine and giggle and jump up and down, he was going to do it forever… Luckily, he had the opportunity and moreover the certainty of Forever.

Annie had nothing to say. So, she just smiled; until it was at the tip of her tongue. "That's a long time. Won't I nag you?"

"No, love…" Mitchell got up and pecked her lips. "You are not just going to nag me, but give me a headache, make me run after you like a fool, make me pout and stomp my feet-"

Annie couldn't take it anymore and threw her arms around his neck to draw him close. She kissed him deeply, inhaling him and wanting him. Oh, how much she loved him. Too much for words. But the emotions sufficed, filling her heart with such tender warmth it spread to her toes, making her sigh in sweet satisfaction. She choked upon the simplest three words, "I love you."

At this, Mitchell pulled away to look into her eyes like he treasured doing. Therein, he could see how much she meant it, how much happiness it brought to her. He felt the same way and thought of all those years he had been searching for such love on Earth. He was sure he had it at one time during the 1970's, but as he looked back now, nothing could compare to what he and Annie shared. It was the perfect completion of two souls. He had found his best friend. He had found his other half- that part that was missing, every time making him feel incomplete, misunderstood. "I love you, too." He kissed her lips, gentle and slowly this time, savoring its warmth and softness. It was so good to be alive. Well, they were dead, but alive in Heaven… their second chance.

It had been a year since Annie came home, with Eve in her arms. Since then, Annie and Mitchell had resumed a growing relationship, of which Annie was hoping he would propose anytime soon. She shared her hopes of a fall wedding with Nina, who was just as excited and expecting. Annie wanted it to be simple, since her planning her earthly one did not end so well, let's say the morbid in-a-coffin type. She did not want to jinx it; so, settled with a ceremony at home, with George, Nina, and Eve as witnesses and the local parishioner as the overseer. The thought of wearing white made her blush, and she secretly stored the evening dress she purchased at a local boutique by the theater. All that was needed was a proposal. She had hinted it several times; of every one he did not get. But she was determined to be married before the year was out, still clearly understanding the countless years to come. Nonetheless, being married to Mitchell was something special to her, something sacred. She thought of it as moving onward, turning another page in their book. She was ready… but in the back of her mind the question burned if he was.

Their eye gazing was broken when George appeared at the doorway. He had that comically quizzical look upon his face, only it was more comical at seeing the love birds raptured in the world they created and escaped to quite often. He shook his head, like an old man wondering at the foolishness of youthful people. Only he did not look old, but rather silly with his glasses pushed forward at the tip of his nose and his brow knotted. "How's the princess?" He inquired, walking into the nursery and peering over the side of the crib at his sleeping daughter.

"Just fine," Annie let go of Mitchell's hands after giving them a squeeze and got up. With a finger, she caressed the child's cheek. Eve stirred but remained asleep.

George turned to Annie and discreetly tilted his head towards Mitchell. "It's lovely out. Why won't you two take a walk?" George raised his eyebrows at Annie, and she knew then that Nina had told George everything. But Annie was hoping this might be her chance.

"Come, love, let's go by the pier." Annie tugged Mitchell's arm as she headed out the door. Mitchell did well not to complain or object.

The weather was indeed beautiful, clear and full of promise that fall had fully settled. The leaves were falling down in colors of brown, red, and gold. The sun casted a warm yet distant light across the sky. Annie had her gray cardigan on and Mitchell his leather jacket. They held hands and walked slowly down the boardwalk, the smell of seawater carried in by the gentle breeze. They walked in silence for a while, basking in the simplicity of the moment, savoring it, branding it into memory.

Annie broke the silence, "Remember the time you came after me?"

Mitchell silently nodded, without turning to her, his gaze focused on the horizon.

"We walked down this same boardwalk. That day was the best day of my life." Annie did not look up at Mitchell, but felt his eyes on her. He said nothing for he knew she was not finished. "I… I never thought you cared about me so much, especially since I can be a bother, always reminding you of things you know, always thinking I know better… No one has ever gone to hell and back for me… No one…"

This time Mitchell answered, "And I'll go back again."

Annie squeezed his hand, "You're my guardian angel."

"Yes, I am," Mitchell whispered.

And that was all Annie had to hear... for now.

They walked down the boardwalk for a while, taking in the common jogger, curious hound, and fisherman who always seemed to peer too far over the railing. But finally when they reached the waterfront, they were alone, just them two and the dipping sun shimmering over the calm waters. They breathed in the fresh air. It was so cool and comforting. Mitchell was about to tell Annie something, when another onlooker joined their company. Oddly, it sent a chill up his spine, but he shrugged it off. He turned to get a better look, but the person wore a raincoat and fine hat. Mitchell had the feeling so many times before… the feeling that it was better to run.

Quickly, he took Annie's hand and was about to make a run for it, when the stranger turned. "You thought you were rid of me?"

Mitchell stared back in horror and Annie realized it was Herrick.


	2. Episode 2

_**I want to thank everyone whose reading, commenting, and following this story. You make me want to write more and write sooner. Please keep on, because when you do (especially with the reviews) I do too. xxoo**_

**Episode 2**

Mitchell's anger and apprehension made him shove Annie behind him. If Herrick was going to try anything he was as sure as hell not touching her. He would have to go through him, which was not going to be easy. Annie thought otherwise, because she swatted his hand away and stepped forward, coming beside him, wordlessly telling him that they were in this together. Mitchell knew there was no objecting. He just let his mind swim with all the possible explanations of how Herrick could be here, for the third time, resurrected and not missing any limbs. He could swear that the steak went through Herrick's heart, letting it burst and in doing so his entire body consumed in fire, until ash was left to be carried on the wind like it was never nothing. He thought he was rid of him for good, but Mitchell should have known that if it had not worked twice, the third could be almost certain.

"What are you doing here?" Annie spoke, filling Mitchell's silence.

"That's for you to find out." Herrick did not peel his gaze away from Mitchell.

"Bloody hell! You died…" Annie had grown exasperated, but more towards the fact that Mitchell was not doing anything. "You are suppo-"

Herrick cut her off, "I'm supposed to be in Hell?" His smirk soon vanished when Mitchell took a brave step forward.

"You go back from where you came... Now," Mitchell's eyes had grown black, his anger building from the disbelief that this was happening, here, in Heaven where it's supposed to be safe, where things like Herrick are supposed to be kept out.

"That, my boy, is a little bit impossible," Herrick's blue eyes glistened with satisfaction, "The door that I came through only opens one way… You see, then…" He raised his arms in the air, gesturing his innocence in the matter, "I'm _stuck_."

Annie looked at Mitchell in utter disbelief, "Well, that's… that's just wrong." She shrugged at her choice of word, knowing full well that it was more than wrong, but impossible and downright against her plans of what the future would entail. The rehashing of the past was not something she thought she could endure. The memories were enough.

"Call it what you will- wrong, incomprehensible, unplanned. Still, I'm here and I want what I came for." Herrick took a step closer, which only made Annie and Mitchell take two steps back.

"And what is it you want?" Mitchell held a protective hand over Annie's stomach. She enveloped one over his, reassuring him she was ready to run when he gave the word.

Herrick wagged his finger as if towards a wayward child, "I expect you should know by now."

Mitchell huffed, realizing Herrick had always wanted him. The plan had been simple: lead the Vampires. Mitchell had skills, or so Herrick said when he had once asked him why he was chosen. Mitchell never believed it. Never. Every time he had to assume authority, he refused it… refuted it. He disliked being looked at for direction and order. He doubted himself. Things never seemed to turn out right when placed in his hands. They would break… shatter… erode.

Then, there was Annie. She believed in him, trusted in him. She said he made her better, happier. She would tell him this time and time again. And he soon came to believe it. But believing it fell short as Herrick stood before them.

Mitchell knew Herrick did not come all this way without a plan. So, what was it exactly? He was no longer important since being Human, his Vampire days long buried. So, how could he be important, now? There were no Vampires in Heaven. He could not say much about Hell. For him, it was the place he feared he would go. It was the only place that would accept him when Earth became no longer his home. Herrick had robbed that from him. And now, Herrick was trying to steal Heaven from him, too. Mitchell was determined to stop that. All that he needed was to know Herrick's plan.

"You know I'm no longer a Vampire." It was a statement, unshakable by present proof.

Herrick grinned, "I would not be here if you weren't."

"You no longer have a hold on me." Mitchell defied him. "I will not go with you."

"Who said I was going to ask?" At this, Herrick snapped his fingers and the deafening sound of wild hounds screeched through the air, slicing it with the sharp knife of doom. They bellowed, announcing their coming. Each cry desperate. Each cry closer.

Mitchell knew their cry.

It was the cries of Hell Hounds.

He turned to Annie. She could see it written on his face. She knew it was best to run.


	3. Episode 3

**_Thanks for reading! I will be posting Wednesday and Friday. So, stay tuned… I am so excited… Are you? xoxo_**

**Episode 3**

Annie's hands slipped from Mitchell's grasp as she tripped at the pavement's curb. It frustrated her greatly and she let out a cry. Mitchell helped her to her feet, and as he did she saw it- cold and daunting. It was fear.

But Annie had had her share of running, or as she did on Earth, rent-a-ghosting. She had to run from Vampires and a Zombie and rent-a-ghost from Werewolves and other ghosts. She was good at it by now… and she was not going to let fear intimidate her. _No._ She was going to be strong for both of them. She was tired of this running.

"We can't do this, Mitchell...this…" she was interrupted by a gasp and then another, "this…. this running."

Mitchell shook his head, "We've got to Annie. He won't stop… he never will."

"We've stopped him before." Annie stomped her foot like a child when Mitchell tugged at her hand, insisting they should continue.

"But it's never permanent." Mitchell seemed hopeless.

"To the Hell with 'permanent'! We just need to for right now… then we can figure it out. We always do."

Mitchell frowned, "So you've got a plan?" He didn't want to hear it right now. All he wanted was to run. He needed to keep going. To where, he did not know. But for him anything was better than here and now.

Annie huffed in disbelief, "When did we come up with plans?" When Mitchell did not answer, she raised her hands above her, gesticulating her frustration towards him. "Exactly! We just figured it out along the way."

Mitchell could not reason with her any longer as he saw the dogs gain proximity. "We might not just have the chance for that now, Annie. We've got no choice, but to RUN!"

Annie's legs did the thinking and moved. She ran close behind Mitchell down a lonely cobblestone alley that narrowed as they pressed onward. Her ears caught the hungry growls of the dogs. They howled and yapped, they powerful jaws snapping and their mouths foamed. For a split second, she looked back only to meet their fathomless red eyes. They burrowed into her soul, making her feel truly hopeless, revealing the vulnerable parts in her. _Was this her end? Was she going to Hell?_

_No! Not today…_

Mitchell turned the corner and came to an abrupt stop as a honking truck sped by. He gasped and looked behind him, making sure Annie was still with him. And she was, her eyes wild as adrenaline pumped through her. They could hear the claws against the cobblestone directly behind them. They started again.

Mitchell could see the wooden door without a knob before him. Someone was coming to Heaven. _Perhaps, this was their only chance. Perhaps, the dogs would not find them on the other side, wherever that was. Was this the plan? Was leaving Heaven their way out?_

He had no time to think as the blonde girl, no more than fourteen, walked through, amazement bringing a hopeful look to her face. However, it was cut short as Mitchell shoved her to the side. He reached behind him for Annie's hand. Hers slipped into his, and together they passed through door. It shut behind them… perhaps shutting them out of Heaven forever.


	4. Episode 4

_**Review please. I would l-o-v-e to know if you like where this story is going. Enjoy! xoxo**_

**Episode 4**

The hocking of horns and the hurried scuffle of feet swallowed Mitchell and Annie as the door closed behind them. The traffic light had turned red, and as if it were a siren, the world of noon took a breath and exhaled, only to increase its speed and fierce determination once more. Annie and Mitchell had no choice but to follow the train of men in pressed suits, women pushing strollers, students carrying heavy book-bags, and countless others trying to cross the large avenue. It was not until they were on the other side that Annie felt it- that coldness in her bones. She said nothing of it to Mitchell.

They walked and walked. Mitchell did not know where to, and Annie would not ask. The buildings were taller, here. And the air was thick, rancid with car-exhaust fumes. The streets were swollen with passersby. The noise from shouting venders, talking people on mobiles, and honking horns left no room for discerning where their direction came from. There was a sickening feel brought on by it all. It was the virulence of pollution. The bombardment of city life.

When Mitchell turned into an alleyway, Annie quietly followed. She trusted him. Above all, had no doubt that he would get them out of this one. They walked for some while, in silence. There was nothing to say. It was all unclear to them. _Where were they? How could they get back? Did they shake Herrick off for good? Would Nina and George go after them?_

Annie did think of these questions, and they perturbed her. She could feel her stomach knot like nautical ropes. And that tingling cold crept up her legs and settled in her knees. It strangely reminded her of her time as a ghost on Earth. She was always cold, her lips and fingertips frostbitten as if snowflakes had landed upon them. Annie rubbed her palms together and licked her lips. They did not feel cold to her, but she could feel the change.

"Mitchell, love, do you feel that?" Annie tugged at his jacket just above his elbow.

He turned around, wearing a baffled look, the one he would wear when he was present but his mind was not. "What, love?"

"Nothing," Annie feared her suspicions were true. Now was not the time to share them. He was thinking and adding this would not really help.

He brought her to him, tucking her head on his chest, wrapping a tight arm around her shoulder. He exhaled, long and hard, and kissed the top of her head. She snuggled against him, trying her best to ignore the urge to hear his heartbeat. She feared it would no longer be audible. She feared it was forever lost, and the hope that they were still human. Instead, she focused on dragging her feet through the forever expanse of cobblestone before them. They had a long way. Perhaps, home was just around the corner and her nightmare was at an end. But something in her, knew it had just begun.

Mitchell led the way across the small street and led Annie into a remote café. There were several people inside taking tea and did little to take notice of them as they took their seats at the back, far from the windows. Annie straightened the ends of the tablecloth nervously. She then rearranged the bottles of tomato sauce, pepper, salt, and sugar. It brought her fleeting satisfaction, until she saw the menus and set them neatly before them. At this, Mitchell took her hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly. He could feel it, now, more than he did when they were walking hand-in-hand. Her fingertips were cold, like if she had been walking through some February afternoon. It was like she had them back when she was a ghost. It pained him to think that she perhaps was a ghost now; but brushed it off since he could feel her close, not the way since before Heaven. He blamed his fears for him thinking this. He kissed them again, almost reverently. Annie smiled, bashfully, and tenderly caressed his cheek, smiling as his gruff shadow tickled her palms.

"I think we've lost him," Mitchell said too matter-of-factly.

"See?" Annie smiled, trying to keep optimistic.

Mitchell raised a cynical eyebrow. "You knew all along?"

Annie went with his current, "I always know best."

Mitchell scoffed. "I'm not going to argue." He raised his hands in absolute surrender.

"I trust you. I've always have and always will. You will get us out of this." Annie wore her serious face- the one that George feared, that made Nina take a step back, and that gave Mitchell confidence. "I'm here with you_… always_." She emphasized her last words by taping her index finger against the table.

Mitchell nodded, trusting her… believing her. God, he loved this woman so much. She was everything to him_. What would he do without her? Without her wisdom, confidence, complete surrender?_ She gave him meaning to live and want to fight to live.

At that moment, he wished he could give her a child, make a family with her, the way it's supposed to be when two people are in love. He wanted to make her his proper wife and have a house full of children of their own. He knew she wanted this. Marry her, he could do, easily. It was just a matter of asking her and getting it done. He knew it was wrong of him to keep postponing it, but he knew they had Forever. But now that Forever was probably gone, Mitchell wanted to go on one knee. He slipped his left hand in the pocket of his jacket and felt the velvet softness of the box. Good, it was safe and he grinned. He would ask her soon.

"Why is the waitress taking so long?" Mitchell asked, as he looked around. "It's not like there's a lot of people here."

Annie nodded in agreement. She raised her hand as to attract the girl at the counter. However, the girl just looked past them. Annie did not say it, could not say it, but she thought it. She looked at Mitchell, her eyes large in terror and desperation. Mitchell understood.

They both were _Ghosts_…

And they were back on Earth.


	5. Episode 5

_**I'm back and promise I will update more frequently. I just have been really busy with school. Please comment... pretty please. xoxo**_

**Episode 5**

Mitchell grabbed his jacket and hurriedly escorted Annie out of the café. Roughly, he slipped into its stiff, black leather. Annie just pulled the sleeves of her gray sweater, hiding her hands and hoping it would swallow her. She just looked at Mitchell, no expression on her face, which surprised him. He knew she was worried and it encouraged him more to get out of this place called Earth… but, to them, it was more like Hell. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it, which made her smile, fear ebbing away from her brown eyes.

No sooner than reaching the curb, a scruff voiced called out to them. "Aye! Aye, you. Aren't you Mitchell… John Mitchell?"

The hairs on Annie's neck stood up. Her hands became an expanse of ice, which only meet Mitchell's own. His frame had solidified, revealing how dreadful he wished to blend into the concrete pavement still fresh with rain, the tree with its leaves rustling in the afternoon breeze, the buildings with storefronts and scant customers. But it was only a wish.

Annie turned around to face the accuser. To her surprise, he was not intimidating, being no taller than a thirteen year old kid. He wore green slacks and a black hoodie. His face, unclean due to the facial hair that was thickening into a beard, gave it away that he was more in age than his height suggested. He seemed rather excited in a happy, friendly sort of way, which made Annie less suspecting. She tugged at Mitchell's forearm, begging him to turn around and see for himself. When he did, Mitchell asked, "Who wants to know?"

The young man ignored the question, "You are different somehow?" He sniffed around like a hound. In a matter of seconds, his eyes became complete black orbs, lifeless and intimidating, and he revealed two white fangs that of a Vampire. "You're a Ghost!" It sounded like a detested thing, something cursed and doomed.

"My days as a Vampire are over." Mitchell said defensively, taking a step or two closer. Annie tried to pull him back, but it was no use. Mitchell was not letting this one go.

"You are supposed to be dead… they… no, the _wolf _killed you." The lad changed his eyes and retracted his fangs, intimated and regretting his revelation.

"Yes, he did..." Mitchell took another step, "and I was in Hell for ten days, tortured and forsaken by everything that is good and pure." Mitchell took another step closer. "But was sent to Heaven for a sacrifice I made and was given the life that was robbed from me, a life that enslaved me, a life no one should have." By now, Mitchel stood but a handbreadth away, close enough for the lad to see the pain the recollection of memories arose, and the hate and the loss.

Annie's heart hurt. It hurt with the love she had for this man, the man who had gone to Hell for her. It hurt for never wondering what he had gone through, for never asking. It hurt because she could never do as much for him because she had never been given the chance. It hurt because love hurts.

"Mitchell let's go," Annie had to say it, though she wished she could tell him how much his sacrifice meant to her and how she felt she should have known about his time in Hell. But these things had to wait.

Mitchell turned and walked away, but the lad grabbed his shoulder. Mitchell swatted it off and with a turn on his heels he was lifting him above the ground. "You don't want to do this."

The lad just nodded. When he was placed back on the ground, he shrugged as if to repel his defenselessness. He saw the two ghosts walk away, but felt inclined to follow them. He followed them through the several alleyways and across three avenues. They were headed nowhere in particular. They just walked.

Annie knew they were being followed still, even when Mitchell tried to shake the lad off their trail through the crowd of intersection crosswalks. But that proved ineffective.

"We need to go somewhere… to someone." Annie looked up at Mitchell, who was consumed with just walking yet having no destination in mind.

Mitchell just looked down at her and bluffed, "I have someone in mind." His green eyes glistened.

Annie huffed, "Don't you think I know you long enough to know when you're lying?"

Mitchell couldn't bring himself to look at her now.

"I can't help you through this one if you don't share," Annie tried her best to sound strong.

Mitchell nodded silently, still not being able to look at her.

Annie knew that it was best to just follow him. She owed him that at least.

When they had reached the end of the street, Mitchell turned around and caught when the lad ducked onto the threshold of a housing complex hiding behind its doorframe. He couldn't go further without putting an end to this chase. So, he exasperatingly plodded his way back.

"D-d-d-don't hurt me," the lad pleaded, shielding his face with his raised arms. "I can take you to someone who can help."

At this Mitchell's eyes softened and his hands remained at his sides. "Who? Who can help us?"

The lad regained his confidence and straightened himself. "His name is Carl."


End file.
